This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Back or lumbar pain is the second most common reason for doctor office visits in the United States after symptoms for the common cold. Furthermore, lumbar pain may severely limit the ability of the user to participate in work-related or leisurely activities. Thus, lumbar pain limits the productivity of users and excessively consumes medical resources.
Back pain is sometimes attributable to spinal stenosis, prolapsed or slipped discs and/or bulging discs. In addition to back pain, these conditions are known to also cause weakness or paralysis of muscles.
Lumbar traction or distraction is a well known and effective treatment for symptoms resulting from such conditions. Most lumbar traction kits rely on gravity, hydraulics, mechanical devices and/or elastic cords to work. These devices, however, may be too complex to use or too expensive for some patients. Also, with respect to lumbar traction kits having elastic (resilient) cords, the cords store energy such that when a load is removed from the elastic cord, the energy stored in the cord is transferred back to the spine, thereby cancelling out any alleviation of symptoms.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, cheap and effective lumbar traction device. While the traction kits described herein are not a solution to all forms of back pain and disability, the disclosed lumbar traction devices can offer an inexpensive and portable relief from back pain and disability.
Also, lumbar traction devices are typically bulky and can be difficult to set up (i.e., difficult to properly position on the body). Thus, there is also a need for a compact lumbar traction device that can be quickly and easily attached to the body and/or set up for use.